coffinjoefandomcom-20200215-history
This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse
"Quem sou eu? Não interessa! Como também não interessa quem é você, ou melhor, não interessa quem somos. Na realidade o que importa é saber o que somos. Não se dê ao trabalho de pensar porque a conclusão seria a loucura. O final de tudo, para o início de nada". Summary This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse (1967) (original title:Esta Noite Encarnarei no Teu Cadáver) is a Brazilian horror film by José Mojica Marins. The film is the second installment of Marins' Coffin Joe trilogy, being preceded by At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul (1963), and followed by Embodiment of Evil (2008)[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0060380/ This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse], IMDbOfficial film site, UOL.com. Plot Coffin Joe returns to his village after recovering in a hospital from shock and blindness from the events in the previous film. Having been absolved of his previous crimes and murders, this time he is even more determined to find the "perfect" woman with whom to sire a son of superior lineage, for his singular, obsessive desire for the "continuity of blood". Assisted by his gaunt, hunchbacked, facially disfigured servant Bruno, he kidnaps six beautiful women the first night he returns to town. He puts them through a series of sadistic trials to determine if one of them exhibits no fear, indicating superiority to bear his son. When the woman named Marcia remains proudly unaffected while the others scream and beg to the terrors they are submitted into, Coffin Joe retains her as his chosen and imprisons the other five in a pit below his bedroom, where he releases poisonous snakes to kill them. Too shocked with what Coffin Joe had done, however, Marcia refuses to make love with him, and Coffin Joe lets her go stating he knows she won't report him to the authorities. After this incident, the village receives the visit of the local colonel's daughter Laura, who soon catches the attention of Coffin Joe. Coffin Joe invites Laura to meet with him at midnight, and she quickly falls in love with him. The colonel and his other son try to stop Laura to meet with Coffin Joe, but it is in vain. Determined to be rid of Coffin Joe, Laura's brother tries to bribe Coffin Joe by offering a large amount of money if he drops Laura and leaves the village. However, Coffin Joe and Bruno capture him and brutally kill him. They later frame the colonel's thug Truncador for the murder. Later, to his shock and horror, Coffin Joe learns that one of the women that he kidnapped and killed using the snakes was pregnant. Feeling guilty for have killed an unborn child, he eventually has a horrible nightmare where is he dragged to a graveyard and pulled into Hell. There he witnesses its inhabitants being endlessly tortured and persecuted. He sees the Devil, and Coffin Joe is shocked when he sees that the Devil appears to be himself. After the nightmare is over, he remarks his beliefs strongly, claiming what he is doing is not wrong. Meanwhile, Truncador escapes from the jail and meets with the colonel, who wishes to kill Coffin Joe for seducing his daughter. He sends Truncador to find other hit men, and at that same night they attack Coffin Joe, but Coffin Joe manages to kill them all. At the same time, Marcia can't free her mind of the kidnap victim's death and drinks arsenic. Before she succumbs to death, she reveals to the doctor and to the present people about Joe's crimes. The villagers, under the command of the colonel, prepare a lynch mob and go after Coffin Joe. Meanwhile, Laura is ready to give birth to a baby, but the doctor tells Coffin Joe that, due to the poison, her situation is too critical, and only one(Laura or the baby) will survive. Coffin Joe and Laura agree the baby is the one who must live, but the operation ends unsuccessfully with both Laura and the baby dying. Devastated, Coffin Joe takes Laura's body to a mausoleum in the cemetery, where he is finally surrounded by the villagers. Coffin Joe tries to escape but is shot and ends up falling in the pond in which he dumped his previous victims. In the movie's final scene, the local priest approaches Coffin Joe and begs him to accept God so his soul will be saved, and Joe concedes, accepting God as his savior. He drowns in the pond and sinks as skeletons rise to the surface. Cast *'Antonio Fracari' as Truncador *'Nadia Freitas' as Marcia *'Nivaldo de Lima' as Bruno *'José Mojica Marins' as Coffin Joe *'Roque Rodrigues' as The Coronel *'Tina Wohlers' as Laura Screenshots Image:Tnipyc (9).jpg Image:Tnipyc (13).jpg Image:Tnipyc (15).jpg Image:Tnipyc (32).jpg Image:Tnipyc (26).jpg Image:Tnipyc (18).jpg Image:Tnipyc (38).jpg Image:Tnipyc (8).jpg Image:Tnipyc (14).jpg Video References External links *Official film site *[http://www.heco.com.br/mojica/filmes/03_05.php Esta Noite Encarnarei no Teu Cadáver] Portal Brasileiro *This Night I'll Possess Your Corpse in IMDb *Article bocadoinferno.com Category:Films Category:Horror films